


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 313

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [39]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 313 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 313 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 313

DOS (KINUK'AAZ)  
Dread Harvest

TRANSLATION  
 _Maret Adziim_

DOS (KINUK'AAZ)  
The Lowers of Earth

TRANSLATION  
 _Uursu sedolaaz_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Savages.

TRANSLATION  
 _Adziimotsk'er._

UNO (KINUK'AAZ)  
Lowers of Earth

TRANSLATION  
 _Uursu sedolaaz_

UNO (KINUK'AAZ)  
Pray for guidance.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gavuuraz bohuuset._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
I married a fool.

TRANSLATION  
 _Docha ksa kufyupsa je._

DOC YEWLL (KINUK'AAZ)  
control center

TRANSLATION  
 _ts'ubakaap_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Unauthorized access. System purge. System purge.

TRANSLATION  
 _Reypluziro. Kostat vulihutlet. Kostat vulihutlet._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
system purge

TRANSLATION  
 _Kostat vulihutlet._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Remove unknown body corridor seven! Remove!

TRANSLATION  
 _Liirel ros: heyrtutlapri chasunan! Chasunan!_

DOC YEWLL PUBLIC ADDRESS VOICE (INDOJISNEN)  
Remove!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chasunan!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Remove unknown!

TRANSLATION  
 _Heyrtutlapri chasunan!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Systems acquiring target

TRANSLATION  
 _Kostanik inoreket gonaaz._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Unauthorized access to engines --

TRANSLATION  
 _Yassivlizhik reypluro enirtu ar--_

DOC YEWLL (KINUK'AAZ)  
preparing to open airlocks thirty-eight through -- 

TRANSLATION  
 _Imbusimedan lumitset hatfatlalla gowhidzizhik hömmuz diim k'a--_

DOC YEWLL (KINUK'AAZ)  
\-- foreign body detected

TRANSLATION  
 _\-- k'vorkaz pots slavan ar._


End file.
